The Bedding Bets
by Luciienz
Summary: It was unanimous that in order to spice up life, risks needed to be taken. Some risks, however, can be taken too far. Prussia/Canada.


_**The Bedding Bets**_

_By Luciienz_

_2013_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Summary:** "It was unanimous that in order to spice up life, risks needed to be taken. Some risks, however, are taken too far."

**Pairings:** Prussia/Canada, Spain/Romano, minor France/England, mentions of France/Seychelles, and other pairings that will be decided fully in the future.

**Warnings:** Human names used, Human Alternate Universe, homosexual and possible heterosexual scenes of a sexual nature, drug and alcohol use, violence, drama, and other things.

**Song Recommendations:** None at this time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia. I'm just borrowing characters for really bad fan fiction.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x..**

Prologue: Risky Beginnings

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

It was unanimous that in order to spice up life, risks needed to be taken.

It started four years ago, in a stuffy college apartment, that Gilbert Beilschmidt, Francis Bonnefoy, and Antonio Fernández Carriedo decided to have more than a _little_ fun when it came to life. They decided life was given to live it to its fullest.

And, that was the plan.

With a beginning of smoking pot and drinking in Francis' more upper-class apartment, they began to _live_. They began to live for the adrenaline rush that came with no worrying about anything but to do what they pleased.

Two years passed before the three found themselves making foolish bets. From who could drink the most vodka shots to who could get the most piercing in one night without crying, bets were made and the fun began.

Then, on that chilly Sunday evening, Gilbert made a bet with Francis.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

There had been a new girl on their college campus. She spoke fluent French and a lick of English. She was short, petite, with tanned skin and chocolate irises. She looked younger than eighteen with those round eyes and that long brunette hair tied into pigtails with red ribbons. One could often find her in a sundress and cute sandals. Her name was Michelle and it was said she came from Seychelles. Francis had taken a fancy to this girl and Gilbert decided to take full advantage of this.

On that chilly Sunday even, Gilbert made a bet with Francis that if he could bed this new girl within the month, then Gilbert would get whatever Francis wanted tattooed onto his back.

The Frenchman was hesitant at first. He refused the offer the moment Gilbert offered. He was the one of their group of three who felt that love should be mutual on a much deeper and intimate level and such love took more than one measly month.

Yet, by the end of the week, Francis gave in.

If he won, Gilbert would be getting a tattoo of a penis on his back.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Within the month, the foreign girl found herself deflowered and depressed as Gilbert had a glossy new penis inked into his skin.

With the bedding of Michelle from Seychelles, the bedding bets began.

Month by month, person by person, the three men began to bet about who could bed who. The punishments for whichever party lost got worse as the bedding bets dragged on. From the quiet Japanese guy from Psychology to the outspoken Austrian from the Music Department to the questionably sadistic sister of Ivan Braginsky, no one seemed to be under the radar from these bets.

By some twist of fate, the bedding bets became infamous. Girls and boys alike began to both dread and hope that the Bad Touch trio would take them as their next victim.

Two years passed since the first bet. The twenty-fifth bet drew near as Francis Bonnefoy, Gilbert Beilschmidt, and Antonio Fernández Carriedo scanned through the crowd of passing students.

As each pair of eyes landed on a victim, a new bedding bet was soon to begin.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone! As I have been suffering from this plot bunny, I've decided to take a crack at a Hetalia—more like PruCan—fan fiction.

This type of story probably has been done before, but why can't I try my hand at one?

So, this story is probably going to be for helping me get back into writing. I'm not giving up on any of my other stories, I just want to get back into the habit of writing before I continue them.

See you all soon!


End file.
